Lucas, Riley and Maya
Lucas, Maya and Riley is the love triangle pairing of Lucas Friar, Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. They are known as Rucaya. Special Moments Note: This is called special moments because it highlights the best '''Lucaya' and Rucas moments along with the Rucaya moments.'' Lucas & Maya * In Girl Meets World (episode), Maya notices Lucas first on the subway, she then "dates" him for a couple of seconds and breaks up with him. She does this in order for Riley to go up and talk to him. * In Girl Meets Yearbook,' '''they were voted best couple. He then also doesn't like when she starts acting like Riley showing that he likes her for herself. (This moment is also shared with him and Riley). * In 'Girl Meets Creativity,''' '''Lucas stands up for Maya when everyone finds out that they will be closing the art program. (Some fans believe that this is the episode where Maya develops feelings for Lucas more romantically). * In '''Girl Meets Texas (Parts 1, 2 & 3),' '''Maya gets upset when Lucas decides to ride the bull. She then watches the bull riding from afar and seems to be scared when she sees Lucas fall off the bull. After he gets up fine she talks to Riley and Riley realizes that Maya has feelings for Lucas. In 'Part 2 Maya admits her feelings for Lucas during their chat at the campfire. Lucas then almost kisses her in order for her to stop mumbling on about her not liking him. In 'Part 3 '''Lucas and her go on two dates however both turn out badly as they have nothing to talk about and things are awkward between them. In the end things are left unclear between the two of them but they do seem to be dating currently. *In 'Girl Meets the New Year, Maya walks up to Lucas (who was saving a spot for someone but he says he doesn't know who he was saving it for) and asks if she has ever said anything nice to him, to which he says no, and she responds with "It's one minute 'til midnight and I'm glad you're standing here" and he responds with "Wow that kinda makes up for everything". Lucas & Riley * In Girl Meets World (episode), Riley meets Lucas for the first time and he smiles at her when she looks at him. She then lands on his lap after Maya pushes her towards him and they talk for the first time. * In Girl Meets First Date,' '''they go on their first dates together and they kiss. * In 'Girl Meets Yearbook,' '''he doesn't like the darker Riley and shows that he prefers her for herself. (This moment is also shared with him and Maya). * In 'Girl Meets Semi-Formal, Lucas gets jealous when [[Charlie Gardner|'Charlie']] asks Riley to the dance. * In Girl Meets the New World,' '''they go on their second date as boyfriend and girlfriend however this was due to peer pressure which causes them to feel awkward around each other. They then decide to breakup and remain just close friends. * In 'Girl Meets Rileytown,''' '''Lucas shows his more protective side for Riley. When he finds out that she is being bullied he breaks out of the table that was holding him down (Farkle tied him up) and then offers Riley to "take care" of the bully for her even tho it could ruin his reputation. * In '''Girl Meets Texas (Part 1, 2 & 3),' '''Lucas wanted Riley to stay and watch the bull riding. After the bull riding he then tells her that without her he may have not survived in N.Y.C. without her and he would not have had the courage to ride the bull. He also tells her that she is very important to him. However after she admits her "true" feelings for him he looks confused and heartbroken. She then tells Lucas that she loves him and then kisses his cheek. In [[Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)|'Part 2']]' he is still confused about what Riley said to him the previous night but when she offers Lucas to dance he excitedly gets up and goes to dance with her. Riley then says she doesn't want to date him and then hate each other after which makes him upset all over again. During the campfire Lucas asks Riley "what are we" and when Riley says she told him he says that "what if that's not what I think we are". In '''Part 3 Lucas says he's not comfortable being Riley's brother and so they go back to being close friends. Before Riley goes on her date with Charlie, Farkle and her have a talk. Having figured out that Riley is lying about her feelings for Lucas, Farkle makes Riley tell the truth about her feelings. When she does she makes Farkle promise not tell anyone and he agrees but only if she comes clean sooner or later or else he would tell Lucas himself. *In Girl Meets the New Year, Lucas gets jealous when Charlie brings up the couples game, Lucas doesn't want to play at first, but because Charlie edges him on, he accepts. When Maya was talking to Lucas on the roof (see their moments above), Riley is watching and listening with a heartbroken look on her face. Lucas, Maya & Riley * In Girl Meets World (episode), Maya and Riley meet Lucas for the first time. * In [[Girl Meets Yearbook|'Girl Meets Yearbook']], Lucas shows that he like both of them for themselves. * In [[Girl Meets Flaws|'Girl Meets Flaws']], they all stand up for [[Farkle Minkus|'Farkle']] and helped him when he was getting bullied. * In Girl Meets Friendship, they (along with Farkle) all go up against each other for class president. Maya wants to hurt Lucas by showing a video to the entire class where he tells his father that he father he never wanted to go to [[John Quincy Adams Middle School|'John Quincy Adams']]. 'Riley doesn't want to hurt Lucas however and she and Maya instead show the class a video that Lucas's friends from back in Texas sent to Riley and Maya upon their request. All four of them (Farkle, Lucas, Riley & Maya) then reunite and Lucas wins class president. He appoints Maya as his secretary and Riley as his princess. * In 'Girl Meets Farkle,' '''they all try to support Farkle when he thinks that he may have autism spectrum. * In '''Girl Meets Texas (Part 1, 2, & 3)',' '''the love triangle is the center plot and this becomes the biggest '''Rucaya' episode. They (along with [[Zay Babineaux|'Zay']] & Farkle) go to Texas to support Lucas who was signed up by Maya and Riley to ride Tombstone the bull (it was accidental Maya and Riley thought that it was a sheep). Maya doesn't want Lucas to ride the bull because she thinks he'll get hurt, Riley on the other hand supports Lucas. This makes Maya mad at Lucas and states that if he rides the bull she wouldn't talk to him. When he does so anyway she doesn't talk to him and watches the bull riding from afar. When Lucas makes it out fine Riley realizes Maya couldn't watch because she likes Lucas. Riley & Maya then goes back to the house and Riley tells Lucas her "true" feelings for him, that she likes him as a brother. This was something that Maya thought that Riley felt in Girl Meets Yearbook 'and Riley states that she knew that Maya thinks that she like Lucas as brother and so lies about her feelings for Lucas so that Maya could have a chance with him. Lucas looks confused and heartbroken when Riley tells him this. In the following episode Lucas is still confused about what Riley told him and during the campfire Riley reveals Maya's true feelings for Lucas. After Riley, Farkle & Zay leaves the campfire Lucas and Maya talk and Lucas almost kisses Maya. In the last episode of the trilogy Lucas and Maya goes on two dates however they both have nothing to talk about and it is awkward and both dates don't turn out well, as for Riley she and 'Charlie go on a date but the results of that date is never shown. Before Riley's date with Charlie however Farkle makes Riley realize her feelings for Lucas aren't brotherly but because Riley wants Maya to be happy she makes Farkle promise not to tell anyone about her feelings and he agrees but states he will reveal her real feelings to Lucas if she doesn't come clean sooner or later. In the end things between the three are left kind of awkward and unclear but when Maya and Riley are at the bay window they agree that it will be the two of them forever no matter what happens in the future. *In Girl Meets the New Year, the love triangle is again the center plot and this becomes another big episode for Rucaya. Farkle gives Riley until midnight to reveal her true feelings to everyone or else he will do it himself. At the New Years party that Riley is hosting, Charlie brings up the couple game and Lucas and Maya, Charlie and Riley and Farkle and Isadora play. At first however Lucas and Riley are reluctant to play but Charlie edges Lucas on to play and after he accepts the three pairings then play the game. During the game Lucas, Maya and Riley get questions that reference their current situation and past moments that they shared. (Questions asked: Lucas' question: How would you describe your personality?: library? (Lucas and Riley) or campfire? (Lucas and Maya), Maya's question: Is it possible to love two people at the same time?, Riley's question: Have you ever kept a secret from somebody you love?). None of them answer those three questions and with Riley's question, she ends the game. After the game everyone heads to the roof. On the roof Maya has a conversation with Lucas and she states her first nice thing to Lucas which was "it's one minute til midnight and i'm glad you're standing here" to which he then replies with "Wow that makes up for everything". Riley (who had just broken things of between her a Charlie) witnesses the whole conversation and she is shown with a heartbroken look on her face. Farkle realizes that Riley isn't going to say anything and just when she's about to leave the roof, Farkle admits the truth about Riley's feelings. Everyone then leaves the roof (except Lucas, Maya and Riley) and as Farkle and Isadora are leaving, he apologizes to Lucas, Maya and Riley and says he hopes that they can forgive him and then wishes them a happy New Year and leaves with Isadora. After Farkle reveals that Riley still loves Lucas the three of them then sit on a bench on the roof with things between them are left awkward and unclear again. The episode ends with a cliffhanger of sorts for Girl Meets Legacy. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Triangle Pairings Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Friendships